Demigods read: The Lightning Theif
by Lollipops2001
Summary: What happens when the gods from the future send in a book? And the demigods and gods read it?


**Hi all, this is my first fanfic. I was supposed to upload a week ago, but I accidentally forgot to do so. Anyways, this is my fanfic. Please check out my friend's fanfic. Her name is thalico fan extroadinare. Check out her stories! A big thank you to her also for recommending my stories. And, sorry I did not upload this last week for those who went to look for my username and could not find any PJO stories. Bye!**

Mount Olympus was quiet, with all the gods not fighting. In the throne room a golden ripple appeared and out fell eleven demigods who were confused and worried. The throne room alarms went off and the twelve Olympians came in. When the demigods saw where they were, they started shouting at the gods angrily.

"What do you want now, huh?"

"You first take away Percy, and then you want something more?"

"If saving the world as we know it is not enough, what is?"

A blonde girl, with stormy gray eyes and a frown on her face, shouted, "shut up!" when they quieted down; she directed her question at the confused, but slightly agitated, gods. "Do you recognize us at all?" when the gods shook their heads no, she asked worriedly, "what year is it?"

Zeus answered, "1990. Why?"

"Well that explains it. Were from the future," said the blonde girl frustrated.

Just then a letter appeared in front of the girl. She picked it up and read it out loud:

**Dear slightly peeved demigods and confused gods,**

**I have brought these demigods into the past because the future is messed up. Do not kill these demigods, or everything will be destroyed. Also Connor you may want to step two feet to the right. You will be reading books to help change the future. You will be amazed by what these books are about. The gods present will help change the future, but no killing anyone, that includes you Ares. There will be seven to start with, but there will be more.**

**Best wishes,**

**The future gods.**

After Annabeth read the note, another golden ripple appeared, and Percy Jackson fell on Connor. Annabeth ran over to Percy helped him up, slapped him across the face, then hugged him with absolute happiness and love written on her face.

"Is that really you Annabeth," asked Percy disbelieving.

"Yes, seaweed brain, it is," answered Annabeth happily. Annabeth then explained what was going on.

Connor then got up frustrated and said, "Ouch! Why was I supposed to move two feet to the right if I was just going to get landed on?"

A note appeared in front of him and it read itself out loud in powerful voice:

**I told you to step two feet to the right so you could soften Perseus's fall!**

After that it just disappeared.

"Well can you at least tell us who you are," asked Zeus sounding a little scared.

"I am Percy Jackson," said Percy. Thunder shook the building and another note appeared which Annabeth read out loud again.

**You need to give your full title.**

**The future gods.**

"Ok. Let me start again. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. And also, boyfriend to Annabeth," said Percy Jackson said while giving Annabeth a peck on the cheek.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to Percy Jackson." said Annabeth happily After receiving the kiss on her cheek.

"Wait! You're dating that sea scum? Why?" asked Athena bewildered.

"Because he is the sweetest, most wonderful, person I have ever known. Plus he has saved my sorry hide more time than I can count, mother," answered Annabeth honestly.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and praetor of the twelth legion of Rome," said Jason sounding proud.

"What is Romans doing with Greeks," asked Ares.

"The future is really messed up," said Jason sadly.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper nervously.

"I am Leo Valdez, or Flaming Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user," said Leo sounding ecstatic.

"We are Travis and Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, and head counselors of the Hermes cabin," said Travis and Connor Stoll in perfect unison while smirking. Hermes beamed at his sons.

"I am Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, and king of ghost," said Nico like it was no big deal.

"I am Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter," said Katie shyly. Demeter looked happy to see her daughter.

"I am Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes," said Chris scared.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis," said Thalia proudly.

"What happened to Zoë?" asked Artemis worried.

"You will probably find out later," answered Thalia sadly.

"I am Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, and drakon slayer," said Clarisse.

"My daughter slayed a drakon? Go girl," exclaimed Ares.

A golden flashed appeared, and left behind a book. When Percy went to see the title he paled and said," shit! Why does it have to be this book?" Annabeth went and read the title out loud. It read:

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians The lightning Thief**

**Please review and also please follow if you did like this chapter. Another big thank you to thalico fan extroadinare! Check out her stories too!**


End file.
